1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-feed connector used for charging an electric machine such as an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electric machine, such as an electric vehicle which is driven by an electric power source, is charged by a power-feed connector. For example, a power-feed connector used for charging an electric machine is disclosed in Patent Document 1. The power-feed connector described in Patent Document 1 includes a tubular case, a connector body which is slidably mounted on an anterior half portion of the tubular case and has a plurality of terminals, and an operating lever for operating the movement of the connector body.
In the power-feed connector described in Patent Document 1, an intermediate portion of the operating lever is pivotally supported within the tubular case. A first end portion (function portion) of the operating lever is pivotally fitted in the connector body. A second portion (operation portion) of the operating lever protrudes outside the tubular case. In the power-feed connector, the operating lever moves backward against the tubular case, in order to move the connector body forward against the tubular case. Namely, the moving directions of the operating lever and the connector body are mutually reverse.
The power-feed connector disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 2752032) includes a locking unit and an unlocking lever for releasing the lock of the locking unit, in which the connector body moves forward by rotating the operating lever, and the locking unit locks the operating lever in a fitting position where the power-receiving connector provided in the electric vehicle and the connector body are fitted. Namely, in the power-feed connector of the related art, the operating lever is operated while connecting (attaching) the power-feed connector to the power-receiving connector and the unlocking lever is operated while detaching the power-feed connector from the power-receiving connector.
The power-feed connector of the related art further includes an engaging unit (locking unit) for locking the tubular case to the power-receiving connector in a state in which the tubular case is plugged into the power-receiving connector, in order to ensure that the power-feed connector does not become detached from the power-receiving connector all of a sudden during charging.
The engaging unit includes a locking member (locking arm), an urging member (return spring), and a locking mechanism (a mechanism consisting of, for example, a driving boss of the power-receiving connector, a driven pin of the power-feed connector, a plate spring, and the like). The locking member is mounted on the tubular case, and can be movable between a locking position in which the locking member is locked with the power-receiving connector and a retracted position in which the locking member is not locked with the power-receiving connector. The urging member urges the locking member from the locking position toward the retracted position. The locking mechanism moves the locking member from the retracted position to the locking position resisting the urging force of the urging member, simultaneously with the plugging operation of the tubular case with respect to the power-receiving connector.
The locking state between the tubular case and the power-receiving connector by the engaging unit can be relieved by operating the unlocking lever in the same way as in the case of the locking unit.
However, in the power-feed connector disclosed in Patent Document 1, since the moving directions of the operating lever and the connector body are reverse, an operator cannot operate the operating lever intuitively, and cannot perform the charging operation smoothly. In other words, the intuitive operating feeling of the operator is undermined while attaching and detaching the power-feed connector with respect to the power-receiving connector.
In the power-feed connector disclosed in Patent Document 1, since the operating lever for connecting the power-feed connector to the power-receiving connector differs from the operating lever for detaching the power-feed connector from the power-receiving connector, confusion will be caused while operating the power-feed connector, and the charging operation cannot be performed smoothly.
A mechanism (locking mechanism) for moving the locking member to a locking position, a mechanism (operating lever) for moving the connector body forward and engaging it to the power-receiving connector, and a mechanism (unlocking lever) for releasing the engaging state of the connector body and the power-receiving connector and for releasing the locking state of the tubular case and the power-receiving connector are provided separately. Therefore, there is a problem in that the inner structure of the power-feed connector becomes complicated, and miniaturization and manufacturing cost reduction are limited.